1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a material, usually paper although cloth and other materials are considered to be within the realm of this disclosure, roll holding and transport cart. More particularly, the subject invention relates to a holding and transfer cart for storage, holding for usage, and moving of variably-sized rolls of paper from one location to another, wherein a single operator or powered towing device may be utilized with one or more carts to easily and safely hold and move large rolls of paper.
2. Description of Related Art
Although multiple-purposed dollies, hand-trucks, fork-lifts and the like are employed to transport large rolls of paper, after an extensive search, no manufacturer was found that rented, sold, or would even design a versatile, yet dedicated paper roll cart capable of moving variably-sized large (often well over 1000 lbs) paper rolls in a convenient, safe, and efficient manner.